Una Eternidad Junto A Tí
by Ale Cullen McCarthy
Summary: Bella junto a sus hermanos Alice y Emmet y su madre Esme vampiros  encuentran el amor de su "vida", o más bien de su eternidad...
1. Conociendote

Trama:

Bella, Alice y Emmet son hijos de Esme Swan, (vampiros) q se enamora de un guapo doctor llamado Carlisle Cullen, con tres hijos Edward y los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper. (humanos).

Mi Vida Junto A Ti

Prólogo (Bella POV)

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 17 años humanos y un siglo en años vampíricos, mi madre se llama Esme Swan y es una gran diseñadora de interiores y exteriores, tiene 30 años humanos y 102 años vampíricos, mi padre se llamaba Charlie Swan y era un gran policía, murió hace exactamente un siglo (1911), cuando solo tenía 10 años humanos; bueno dejando lo triste por un lado tengo dos hermanos, uno llamado Emmet con 19 años humanos y la otra es mi melliza, aunque no nos parecemos en nada pero ella también tiene 17 años humanos, se llama Alice, y al igual que yo, ellos también tiene un siglo en años vampíricos.

Fuimos transformados en 1918.

_Flashback._

Era 1918 y mamá se había ido a conseguir trabajo fuera de la ciudad hace 2 años y solo recibíamos cartas con dinero que ella nos enviaba cada 2 meses diciendo que no podía volver y que nos extrañaba mucho, pero que siempre estaba cerca de nosotros vigilándonos, cosa que nunca entendí, una noche Emmet salió con nosotras para tomar un chocolate caliente y tal vez poder encontrar trabajo para ver "más seguido" a mamá, según decía él. Pero para llegar a la ciudad teníamos que cruzar un bosque que en mi opinión era realmente tenebroso. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar aparecieron 7 grandes hombres vestidos de esmoquin, se notaba que estaban ebrios. Se acercaron a nosotros y me agarraron a mí y a Alice, nos estaban tocando y lastimando, Emmet no pudo hacer nada porque un hombre alto y fuerte lo golpeo en la cabeza y lo acuchillo por las costillas, dejándolo inconsciente, en ese momento los hombres que nos estaban sosteniendo nos empezaron a quitar la ropa y golpearnos.

-¡Ayuda!- Alice gritaba con tota su alma mientras que yo intentaban soltarme de aquellos asquerosos hombre.

En eso todo pasó demasiado rápido. Mamá apareció y mordió a Emmet en el cuello y prácticamente degolló a aquellos asquerosos y mugrientos hombres, pero ya nosotras estábamos casi inconscientes y desangradas, cuando sentí sus fríos colmillos traspasar mi cuello, en ese instante un dolo y una quemazón acudieron a mi cuerpo, sentía como si fuera a morir.

_Fin del Flashback_

Ahora teníamos una maravillosa vida vegetariana, es decir, que sólo tomábamos sangre animal, y no lastimamos a ningún humano, pero uno no siempre puedo ser perfecto, yo en mi primer año mate 14 personas, Alice 10 y Emmet 22, pero según mamá nos había dicho años atrás ella no había matado a nadie, se había logrado controlar.

Mi hermana Alice es una apasionada por el shopping, bueno en realidad lo que tiene es como una obsesión. Ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien, igual que con Emmet y mamá. Ambas somos gemelas, y nuestros poderes se parecen pero a la vez son muy distintos, ya que ella ve toda clase de futuro, en cambio yo tengo algo así como un escudo mental y veo un futuro concreto, ósea, lo que verdaderamente va a pasar, pero la diferencia además de esa es que yo veo el futuro sólo de las personas a las que yo quiero ver.

Emmet también tenía una obsesión, pero la de él es por los osos. Emmet dice que si alguna vez alguien nos hace daño él lo hará trizas. Es un maravilloso, inmaduro, sobre protector, enorme y obsesionado con los osos, pero es el mejor hermano que alguien puede tener.

Esme, quiero decir mamá es la mejor del mundo, como dije antes es diseñadora, pero lastimosamente pasa viajando, hoy está en California, tomando un avión para venir de regreso a Forks y quedarse con nosotros, ya que tuvo que viajar para hacer una re decoración a una casa de un importante doctor. Espero que llegue pronto, ya lleva 1 año allí y la extraño mucho, la pobre debe de estar todo el día fastidiada por el sol, ya que no puede salir.

….

Estábamos en la sala de T.V. cuando escuchamos el coche de mamá entrar, pero lo que me extraño fue que entro demasiado despacio, y se podían llegar a escuchar latidos del corazón de cómo 4 personas.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Emmet

-no lo sé, no ha tomado una decisión concreta-dijo Alice, ya que ella podía ver el futuro.

- yo tampoco la puedo ver –conteste entre confundida y agobiada.

- algo nos esconde- terminas por resolver todos.

- que casa tan grande y hermosa- comento una voz femenina, que no era la de nuestra madre, y no era vampira.

-Esme ¿estás segura que lo tomarán bien?-dijo una hermosa, agradable y deliciosa voz aterciopelada, pero definitivamente humana.

- Espero que sí-contesto mamá con un poco de temor en su voz. Pero ¿qué rayos pasaba?, no entiendo nada….

Cuando la puerta se abrió se logro ver a mamá con una cara apenada y 4 figuras humanas paradas junto a ella, solo una era mujer, era alta, esbelta y con largos cabellos color oro y ojos azules, era parecida a otro chico parado junto a ella, alto y esbelto con músculos marcados, pero jamás como los de Emmet, y de ojos entre verde y azul, luego estaba otro chico con unos músculos parecidos a los del otro, de cabello bronce y despeinado, de ojos color verde esmeralda, hermosos a decir verdad, todos estos tenían entre 17 y 18 años, y medían como 1.75 .Por último estaba un hombre de unos 37 años, con cabellos dorados, al igual que los dos primeros, pero los de él eran mucho más claros. Y venía agarrado de la mano de mamá. Esperen un segundo, ¡venía agarrado de la mano de mamá! ¡¿Qué está pasando?

-hijos-hablo mamá- le presento a Carlisle, mi….. esposo, y sus hijos Rosalie, Jasper y Edward.

Entonces no pude más y salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude a paso humano y me adentre en el bosque.

Desde ahí los podía escuchar... Ya no aguantaba más. ¿Cómo es que mamá nos hizo esto?


	2. Conociendote 2da parte

_Bella pov´s_

Cuando pude calmarme me decidí a volver a casa, ya que había visto hace unos minutos en una visión a Alice explotar y soltar un poco más de lo que debía decir.

_Edwards pov´s_

Bueno, me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años y tengo 2 hermanos de 18, Rosalie y su gemelo Jasper, mi papá se llama Carlisle Cullen, mi mamá murio cuando tenía 14 años, y se llamaba Reneé, yo la quería mucho, y aun la sigo queriendo. Aún no lo puedo creer pero mi papá se caso hace 9 meses con una mujer muy simpática y extraordinariamente amable llamada Esme... Aún me cuesta un poco acostumbrambe a ella, pero es una gran persona, lo malo es que tiene 3 hijos Emmet de 19 años y Bella y su melliza Alice de 17 años, según nos dijo Esme.

Ahora estamos de camino a la casa de Esme, ya que ella llego a un acuerdo con papá en el que nos mudaríamos a su casa en Forks, Washintong, que según ella es lo suficientemente grande para que nosotros junto a sus hijos vivamos allí. Espero que sus hijas sean tan guapas y amables como su madre...

Ya falta poco para llegar según Esme había dicho, pero aun así no me quería quitar mi ipod, aunque no me extrañaba, ósea yo conducía rápido pero Esme podría competir en una carrera y estoy seguro de que ganaría...

Ahora nos desviamos en una entrada en mi opinión poco lujosa, era un camino de de cemento en medio en medio de un bosque... Ya me estoy hartando de tanto verde por todas partes.

Entonces vi una gigantesca mansión con un garaje como para 10 carros, de 3 pisos, y rodeada de un ahora hermoso y bien cuidado bosque y jardín, y al lado derecho un río de tamaño mediano se adentraba entre unos 2 o 3 árboles.

- que casa tan grande y hermosa- comento Rose.

-Esme ¿estás segura que lo tomarán bien?-pregunte algo nervioso

-espero que sí- dijo Esme algo nerviosa, algo raro en ella hasta la ocasión.

Cuando entramos pude visualizar 3 siluetas bien formadas a mi parecer, y según lo que recuerdo que me había dicho Esme el hombre grande y exageradamente a (mi parecer) musculoso se llamaba Emmet, y la pequeña de cabello corto, negro y rebelde Alice, y por último la más bella criatura que haya podido ver alguna vez, era alta de cabellos largos, ondulados y de un hermoso color chocolate de unos ojos color dorado, al igual que sus hermanos… Todos eran demasiado pálidos, tal como Esme, y parecían muy confundidos y algo… enojados tal vez?

-hijos-hablo Esme- le presento a Carlisle, mi….. esposo, y sus hijos Rosalie, Jasper y Edward.

En ese momento y como si pudiera ser posible casi puedo jurar que sus ojos se tornaron negros, y como si una corriente eléctrica la hubiera tocado Bella salió disparada en dirección al bosque. Pero qué rayos pasa aquí?

- yo se los puedo explicar- dijo Esme con la voz algo rota, pero en sus ojos no había rastro de lágrimas, ni siquiera los tenía vidriosos y aún así su cara estaba comprimida por el dolor.

-sabes que aún nos duele la muerte de papá, y aunque haya sido hace mucho a Bella fue la que más le afecto, y te vas 1 año entero y cada vez que llamabas preferiste guardarte que te volviste a casar y tenías una nueva familia, y aún así no me dejaste verlo tampoco- ok, eso ya me confundió, ¿ver qué?- y lo peor es que sabes lo que nos puede pasar y ni así te importó, y nosotros podríamos perder el control!- terminó por decir la pequeña Alice, que como lo pueden ver de pequeña solo tiene la estatura, porque el carácter… Y además WTF, a que se refería con que nos puede pasar y eso de perder el control, acaso es una psicópata ¿o qué?

-hija yo…- y en ese momento entro Bella, y Emmet se acerco a ella y la abrazo. En ese momento sentí unos celos terribles y unas ganas de ser yo el que la estuviera consolando.

-mamá lo siento, pero para mi todo esto es demasiado duro, "tua cantante" mamá- menciono Bella y eso me dejó totalmente confundido, ¿que acaso tua cantante es un artista?

- lo lamento tanto Bella- dijo Esme- Carlisle y yo llevamos 9 meses casados y sé que tu padre habría querido que yo rehiciera mi vida, y no tenía esa intención hasta que conos a Carlisle.

- tu padre- dijo Emmet algo molesto, la verdad esta familia es de locos- ahora no es mi Charlie sino tu padre, bueno mamá aceptamos todo eso si tu eres feliz, pero danos tiempo por favor.

- por supuesto hijo- dijo Esme.

Y lo que resto de la tarde pasamos socializando mas con los Swan y acomodando nuestras habitaciones que estaban en el 2do piso junto al estudio, la de los Swan estaba en el 3er piso junto a la biblioteca y el salón de TV, y el de papá y Esme estaba en el 2do piso después de nuestras habitaciones y el estudio.

Después de todo espero seguir conociéndote Bella… Y dicho esto me dormí en mi gigantesca cama.


	3. Intentado vivir

-Intentando "vivir":

Bella's Pov:

-Ya no aguanto más Emmet- entre furiosa a su cuarto junto con Alice como a las 12 de la noche para que Edward, Jasper, Rosalie y Carlisle no nos escucharan….

- ¿qué ocurre hermanita?- preguntó Emmet un poco confundido.

- Jasper es mi tua cantante, y Edward el de Bella- contesto Alice por mí.

- Rosalie no es mi tua cantante, pero su sangre huele demasiado bien - dijo Emmet dejándonos ver su negra y agobiada mirada…

- vamos de caza antes de que algo de lo que nos arrepintamos pase- dije, ya que si matábamos a los Cullen mamá sufriría mucho.

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo Emmet.

- vámonos para regresar temprano para que los Cullen no sospechen nada- Alice

-además, si nos vamos temprano podemos evitarnos el rollo de vernos en la mañana- Emmet

-genial- dije

Edward's Pov:

No sé por qué pero me desperté entre la 1 y las 2 de la madrugada con mucha sed, así que decidí bajar a beber un poco de agua.

Cuando bajé pude ver que Rose y Jas estaban también en la cocina bebiendo agua.

- ¿quieres?- dijo Jas

-sí, gracias- dije

- sabes Emmet es un chico muy guapo- dijo Rose y casi escupo el agua de la sorpresa, ya que a Rose casi nunca le gustaban los chicos porque decía que no eran lo bastante guapos, altos o musculosos.

- Alice es muy divertida- dijo Jas, y me di cuenta de que ambos esperaban que yo confesara, así que qué mas da, de por si estoy junto a mis hermanos, y si ellos dicen algo yo abro mi boca.

-pues, Bella es muy guapa- dije siendo totalmente sincero..


	4. Que, qué?

cap.4: Que, qué?

Alice pov.

Hoy ya es sábado, estábamos en el cuarto de Bella y sinceramente sentía que no hay nada mejor que el shopping para intentar sentirme bien.

-Alice yo no quiero ir de shopping- dijo Bella, así que como ella ya lo había visto significa que es todo un hecho. Yupi.

-vamos Bella no hay nada mejor que unas cuantas compras- le dije sonriendo.

-Chicas y Emmet bajen, Carlisle yo y los chicos queremos hablar con ustedes- dijo mamá desde la sala de TV.

Bajamos con poca gana y al llegar se encontramos a los Cullen sentados los tres en un sillón y a mamá y Carlisle en otro aparte, así que nos toco sentarnos en frente de ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Emmet después de varias miradas nerviosas y minutos de silencio de parte de los Cullen y mamá.

- Es que queremos casarnos de nuevo aquí, frente a ustedes, de verdad su madre y yo sentimos habérselos ocultado, y ya que somos una familia queremos hacer esto bien- dijo Carlisle un poco nervioso, pobre, la verdad él es un buen hombre.

A mi lado pude sentir a Bella temblar levemente, pobre, ella era la más apegada a papá. En cambio yo solo me quería encerrar a llorar.

- queremos casarnos el Sábado de la próxima semana- dijo mamá mirando nuestras reacciones, más bien la mía y la de Bella porque Emmet estaba totalmente inmóvil, el pobre parecía un idiota sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

Ahora si es cierto que ni comprando la tienda entera de Carolina Herrera me iba a sentir mejor…

Edward pov.

Pobres, esto debe ser muy doloroso para ellos, Alice parecía que iba a empezare a llorar, Emmet estaba totalmente inmóvil, parecía que ni respiraba, y Bella tiene una cara de dolor profundo, yo deseaba haberme parado de allí y abrasarla con todas mis fuerzas, porque por más raro que suene su dolor me dolía a mí, y sé que es una estupidez porque apenas llevábamos 2 días aquí, pero creo estoy verdaderamente enamorado.

Bella pov.

No sé qué hacer, ni como sentirme, pero me dolía tanto que todo esto estuviera pasando tan rápido y que lo peor era que nos habíamos enterado hace dos días, cuando Esme llevaba como 1 año casada con Carlisle.

Esme pov.

Me dolía tanto ver a mis hijos así. Lo único que pude hacer fue tirar me al suelo a los pies de mis hijo e intentar hablarles.

-Miren, yo de verdad amo a Carlisle, y sé que su padre deseaba que yo fuera feliz de nuevo, y ahora lo puedo ser, saben que he esperado por lo que parece un siglo- dije, aunque creo que la ironía tampoco ayudó mucho.

-Si tu eres feliz yo también- dijo mi preciosa hija Bella, en realidad la reacción que más me preocupaba era la de ella.

- me alegra tanto que digas eso hija- dije muy orgullosa de la valentía de ella.

- yo la verdad pienso igual- dijo Alice.

-Gracias hijas, pero y tu Emm- pregunte algo asustada por la reacción de mi hijo.

-bueno que puedo decir- dijo Emmet-Carlisle solo quiero que sepas que si lastimas a mi madre te puede ir realmente mal- dijo Emmet entre risas, bueno por lo menos sigue bromeando.

Rosalie pov.

Definitivamente no entiendo a esta familia…

- Esto solo significa una cosa, súper shopping- dijo Alice gritando. WTF, esta chica si tiene una obsesión con las compras como dijo Esme.

Y de repente la cara de Alice se volvió oscura y aterrorizada y gritó haciendo pegar un brinco.

-oh my god, pero mamá solo falta una semana, y lo más importante, de cuál diseñador va a ser tu vestido, yo pido Carolina Herrera, o Vera Wang, o Rosa Clará- dijo Alice energéticamente.

Bella pov.

Tenía que ser Alice…. Definitivamente esta loca, como puede estar pensando en diseñadores ahora…

- Ok, que sea Vera Wang- dijo mamá – pero entre tú, Bella y Rose escogen sus vestid de damas de honor- dijo mamá a Alice.

- Y mientras ustedes chico…- dijo Carlisle- ¿que pueden hacer?- le pregunto a mamá.

-contratar el catering servirse planear las vacaciones- dijo mamá.

- mamá pero antes Ali, Emm y yo tenemos que hablar contigo- dije algo seria.

-ok, vamos a las computadoras a buscar información chicos, dijo Carlisle a sus hijos.

…

Cuando ya estábamos en mi cuarto nos miramos mutuamente, y yo hablé.

-mamá antes de que te cases tienes que decirles la verdad- dije seriamente.


	5. La verdad

Cap 5. La verdad

Bella pov.

Mamá quedo casi atónita cuando dijo eso.

- mamá Bella tiene razón- dijo Emmet- y como dijo Carlisle, ahora somos una familia, y en las familias no ha secretos, y ahora que renuevas tus votos frente a nosotros no pueden haber más secretos.

- lo sé- dijo mamá algo afligida – tenemos que decírselo hoy mismo.

- y tenemos que cuidarlos bien si no quieres que los Vulturis se enteren y nos maten a todos- dijo Alice seriamente.

- mamá, yo acepto que ahora seamos una familia, pero mira estamos en vacaciones de verano, eso significa que tu luna de miel y nuestras vacaciones serán soleadas, y supongo que querrás ir a isla Esme, ahí no nos tenemos que esconder de nadie, excepto de los Cullen si no les dices la verdad.

-tienes razón, tenemos que decírselas ahora mismo- dijo mamá ya bastante decidida pero con temor al rechazo.

….

-podemos hablar todos juntos- dijo Esme entrando a la sala de TV

- si claro- dijo Jasper contestando por Carlisle.

- es que, yo les he estado ocultando un gran secreto acerca de mí y mi familia- dijo mamá

Edward pov.

¿Qué será ese importantísimo secreto?...

- la verdad es que nosotros no somos como ustedes- continuo Bella hablando.

- ¿que acaso son de otro planeta?- pregunto Jas con verdadero temor, la verdad ya me tiene harto, ella jura que los aliens existen.

-no- contesto Emmet entre risas, pero de pronto su semblante se torno serio- se que lo que les vamos a decir no nos lo van a creer, pero ocupamos que nos escuchen con calma, ya que ahora somos una familia, no les queremos guardar secretos.

- nosotros no estamos realmente vivos- dijo Alice. WTF, y ahora que, nos van a decir que son espíritus o que.

-nosotros somos…..**vampiros**- dijo Esme- en realidad tenemos más o menos un siglo de edad, somos realmente veloces, muy fríos, pálidos, inmortales, nuestra piel es muy fuerte- y en ese momento Emmet agarro un cuchillo que traía y se lo clavo en la piel, pero la hoja del cuchillo se doblo y se rompió- tenemos una gran audición, pero nuestra familia es diferente de las otra porque bebemos sangre animal, y no salimos al sol porque hace que nuestra piel brille como un diamante. Por eso en California me quedaba siempre encerrada- termino Esme

De verdad no lo podía creer, estaba totalmente atónito, acaso esto era una broma de mal gusto o que.

-sé que esto es muy difícil para ustedes, pero para nosotros es aún peor, solo quiero que tengan en cuenta que no tenemos ninguna intención de hacerles daño, les pido que de verdad nos disculpen por no habérselos dicho antes- dijo Bella mirándome a los ojos ya que estábamos sentados frente a ellos.

- no lo puedo creer- dijo Carlisle.

- tienes toda la libertad de irte si quieres- dijo Esme con la voz cargada de dolor y culpa- pero solo pido que me perdones e intentes comprenderme, nosotros, digo, todos los vampiros existentes tenemos reglas, pero la más importante de ellas es que ningún humano puede saber de nosotros, y no queríamos que nadie les hiciera daño por esto, así que les pido que guarden el secreto, por favor.

-aunque aún no me recupero de la sorpresa, lo juramos, en las buenas y en las malas, siento que t amo tanto que no soy capaz de alejarme de ti- dijo papá intentando sopesar todo lo ocurrido.

-gracias, de verdad, gracias por entendernos- dijo Alice.

- yo por mi parte estoy del lado de Carlisle- dije muy convencido, la verdad nadie merece ser juzgado.

- yo también, prefiero vampiros a aliens- dijo Jas

- esto me parece realmente estúpido, pero bueno que se puede hacer, me gustan las aventuras, así que yo también voy a guardar su secreto- dijo Rose intentando esconder su asombro.

- y la boda sigue en pie?- preguntó Bella, su cara reflejaba un poco de seguridad.

- por supuesto- dijo Carlisle.

- yo tengo una duda, es cierto que si ustedes nos muerden a algunos de nosotros nos convertimos en vampiros?- pregunto Jas.

- si- contesto Emmet

- entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacen?- pregunte

- la verdad no lo sé- dijo Esme- pero cuando se es neófito es demasiado difícil controlarse.

- ustedes están dispuesto a llegar a ese punto- pregunto Bella

-la verdad yo si- respondí muy interesado.


End file.
